


Complications

by Lunaria1990



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bullying, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaria1990/pseuds/Lunaria1990
Summary: When a secret about Naruto gets out, he is continuously ostracized and bullied with no mercy. When Naruto finds love a looming shadow from the others past threatens to tear them apart.





	1. A better year...Not

**Author's Note:**

> This one of the first fanfictions I ever worked on and the first collaboration I ever wrote. I have since lost touch with my friend, but I am thrilled I wrote this with them. I decided to post this from my old account on fanfiction.net I chose to leave the past reviews from fanfiction.net. Solomonssavior is on fanfiction.net as well, and she is the one I collaborated with to write this fanfiction.

Thank you to my betta Solomonssavior for all the help. And it's fantastic writing with you again. Your jokes and some of your general reactions are funny.

Snobby dickers (- NOW that is a description of a jerk! Beautiful!

Has to be all present or all past tense. Pick how tense you are

-A better year's beginning… Not-

It was August 19th which was the first day of the new school year. A certain Naruto Uzumaki was getting ready for what would be the first day of his last year in high school. He was glad it was almost over. The previous two years had been hell for Naruto. Especially since the only reason he was there in the first place was that his godfather was Jiraiya and he was beyond loaded. Jiraiya was the one who paid the tuition so Naruto could go there. The bullying got worse after a particular secret of Naruto's got out.

With Naruto being the "quote-unquote" charity case, which made him lower than dirt, it was tough for Naruto to make friends. But some people weren't snobby dickers. A boy named Kiba, his girlfriend Hinata, and a girl named Sakura were his best friends, so they did just about everything together. It was hilarious how they all met, but that's a story in itself; who knew penguins ate ramen."

Naruto's cousin and roommate Kakashi who was one of the coolest people you'll ever meet. Except for the fact that he read a lot of manga with weird covers that he wouldn't let Naruto see. Kakashi worked for Naruto's godfather Jiraiya as manager at one of his bookstores, ever since Jiraiya got success and opened his publishing company.

Naruto's godmother was an older woman named Tsunade. She was the proud owner of a classy, upscale casino. Her assistant Shizune was friendly to a point but mostly all business. Tsunade had a bit of a temper, and it showed if you messed with her precious little godson you might as well be poking a sleeping polar bear with rabies. Shizune just a little too formal sometimes but Naruto still thought she was quite lovely "Well, Tsunade tried to be nice anyway." She just wasn't good with teenagers because some people just aren't.

He needed every friend he could get because when everyone found out Naruto was gay, there was nasty fallout. That was when Naruto started getting teased and bullied constantly. Unfortunately, most of his friends got caught in the crossfire trying to defend him especially Sakura.

Poor Sakura got the worst of it. She was always such a "put together" student as the teachers would say. This guy Sakura turned down because he was one of the ones bullying Naruto because she was friends with Naruto then started a rumor…" that she was a slut. And since it was high school, everyone believed it so now she was continually getting groped and otherwise harassed. Sakura eventually had to be pulled out of school.

Kiba got detention multiple times and eventually expelled for getting into fights defending Naruto. Thankfully his and Hinata's families understood, so he wasn't in trouble and was still allowed to date Hinata.

Hinata was pulled out of school right when Sakura was getting harassed, so she got spared from the worst of it.

The rest of Naruto's class who didn't mind, either way, just kind of stayed out of it. None of _them_ saw _anything_ wrong with that.

Naruto was planning to tough it out. He refused to be chased off by a bunch of assholes. However, Jiraiya put his foot down and pulled Naruto out of school. Jiraiya then took it a step further. Jeriah got the Haruno's, Inuzuka's and, the Hyuuga clan to file a joint lawsuit with on behalf of the teens for the bullying that was left severely unchecked. Hinata may not have been one of the ones that got harassed, but it still scared her and made her feel unsafe.

Not surprisingly, a lawsuit from two very wealthy clans and Jiraiya who was just as loaded; not to mention the fact that the Haruno's, who may not have been rich was nonetheless a highly respected family got the school shut down.

The only thing that saved its reputation was the fact the superintendent, who didn't know what was going on because the school was so good at covering their buts closed the school temporarily to clean house when he found out. That meant firing the staff and faculty. And I mean all of them. They knew and no one told him, or at least took action to nip it in the bud. To bring the message home, he even expelled half the student body; only the half responsible for the bullying mind you. The ones who just let it happen but didn't participate got severely reprimanded. Yes, that also means Naruto's other classmates got chewed out "and all because they didn't report it." Things eventually quieted down after the lawsuit and schools house cleaning, so to speak, but unfortunately not for long.

========================Authors Note================================

Thank you Ennu for you very blunt but tactful review of my previous version of this fanfiction which was

(Hun This was poor writing. There were lots of mistakes etc. The Idea was still good. I hope you will write this again, and add more thoughts, and tell it slower. That would be nice! Your writing is little careless, so please reread it and post it when you have done that. And capitalize the names. I hope you don't get angry; I just want to help you :)

I'm not angry, and I worked hard to rewrite it using the tips you gave me this is the result. Please don't mind the tiny bit of proofreading I did to your review it still very helped full, and I appreciated the tips. I wanted to send you a thank you note, but your message wasn't enabled, so I put it here.

And thank you to everyone else who sent me thoughtful critiques for my other fics it helped me improve my writing.


	2. Worst Day Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke's life sucks.

Solomonssavior

  1. Chapter 1



I got a shout out I'm always a huge fan. And I do hope Ennu likes the new version too. I believe this came out a bit cleaner cut. Can't wait to read the next chapter I get it early also!

You get another shout you're the best beta reader ever. Solomon

:)

Sorry about the offensive language and behavior that's coming up in this chapter. I don't like that type of behavior or language that's just how my main villain is. A nasty troll reviewer inspired Itachi's character. That was just a little fun fact I thought you'd find interesting.  


=============================Worst Day Ever=========================

So far things had been quiet since the lawsuit besides cold stares of disgust form a lot of people. Others were too scared to do even that. Pity, it took a lawsuit to teach that while it's a bad idea to Mess with Jiraiya- Sanin it's an even worse idea to mess with his godson.

Asuma, the school's superintendent, felt horrible about what happened under his very nose. During the house cleaning Asuma made damn sure to hire more competent staff and teachers.

When Asuma finished the house cleaning, and the school was ready to be reopened, Asuma made an apology in person to every family with a child traumatized by the incident and another sincere apology to the children themselves. Naruto understood; there was no way the Mr. Asuma could've known, so he accepted the apology. Sakura's reaction was the same. Kiba told Asuma to fix it so he could go to high school again and then they could talk. Hinata, like Naruto and Sakura, accepted the apology with grace.

Asuma made it entirely clear that even though he understood if Naruto and his friends didn't want to come back, the option was still open and also took the expulsion and multiple fights off Kiba's Record. Kiba's record was sponged squeaky clean.

They all decided to go back except Hinata She opted for homeschool with her family's approval. She liked the individual attention and flexible schedule better. The reason why they returned was the same reason Naruto didn't want to leave in the first place. The first day back was awesome the new teachers were friendly. Especially Miss Konan, the art teacher. She was a genius who knew so many shapes and types of origami, not that Naruto could figure out how to do one of them to see if the others worked. He left that up to Konan and Sakura. Naruto did just enough to pass, and Kiba spent the whole class drawing pictures of dogs, particularly his dog Akamaru. Naruto thought it might be a good day... until he left school that is.

On the way home from school he decided to catch up with Kakashi who always closed the store early on Fridays with Jiraiya's approval of course. They were on the way home. One minute they're talking about random stuff the next minute the run into two people Naruto never wanted to see again. They were Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi was one of Naruto's first and most zealous tormentors. Naruto couldn't help but notice Sasuke was there too.

They were more than happy just to ignore the Uchiha brothers, but unfortunately, Itachi decided to display the supreme dickery he was known to show on the daily bases.

"Well, what do you know? It's the little blond fag and his pimp," Itachi said with a tone of mocking and profound disgust. Itachi either didn't notice or didn't care, but Naruto saw Sasuke visibly recoil. Naruto didn't know what to do about that, and he was trying to keep his only living family out of prison for attempted murder. Kakashi was pissed enough to do it. Naruto would have been able to keep Kakashi walking if it wasn't for what Itachi said next.

"Go kill yourself fag!" Itachi said it to Naruto with all the hate, malice and disgust only a real homophobic jackass could feel.

That was it. Those five little words were why Kakashi had Itachi Uchiha pinned against the wall by his throat with Naruto too shocked and pained to process what was going. People have said some truly hateful things to Naruto. But no one had ever actually said he deserved to die. As much as he hated Itachi, hearing someone wants you dead is indescribably painful. It felt like ice water in the face, as he tried to process it. He stood there, numb with shock and cold

When he snapped himself out of his stupor, it took him a little while to pry Kakashi away from Itachi with Sasuke's help of all people. Kakashi's attempt to choke Itachi out dazed him, and it took a few minutes for him to catch his breath. Sasuke took the time to apologize for what his brother said.

Before Naruto could respond, because he didn't blame Sasuke for his brother being King of the assholes Itachi, jerked Sasuke away by his arm. Naruto could've sworn he heard a snap. He didn't know what it was, but it made him uncomfortable for reasons he couldn’t figure out.

But Naruto had to make sure he dragged Kakashi home before he tried to kill Itachi again and got arrested. The words Itachi callously said still ringing in his ears while he struggled to keep his cousin from doing something stupid on his behalf, and probably rightly so.

========================at Sasuke's house============================

When Itachi and Sasuke reached their shared apartment, Itachi dragged Sasuke in by his now severely dislocated arm. Sasuke didn't need a doctor to tell him how bad it was. It happened enough times for him to be able to tell on his own.

Sasuke saw Itachi shaking with rage. He knew if he said the wrong thing Itachi would blow worse than Pompeii. The real problem was trying to figure out what the trigger would be right at that moment. Not that he'd ever been right before. In fact, Sasuke always seemed to get everything wrong.

"Listen Sasuke I'm going to say this one time and one time only. You are not to associate in any way shape or form with that Uzumaki boy. He is trash. " Itachi said with unmistakable malice.

Sasuke was tired of this same song and dance. Itachi would get mad and kick his ass whether he did something or not, and Sasuke knew nothing he said would do a damn thing to change that. Since he was going to get beat, no matter he did or said right now he was toast. Knowing that he decided might as well get his money’s worth for once in his life.

"Ya know what? Who I talk to is none of your damn business!" Sasuke fired back.

Itachi did not like this new backbone his brother seemed to acquire. He didn't like it at all. Itachi stalked towards Sasuke and gave Sasuke one final warning. "I will not have anyone associated with me talking to fags. Do make myself clear?"

Sasuke knew he was going to be screwed entirely for what he was going to do but like I said before, either way, Sasuke was toast, so he said the one thing that he had wanted to say since he was 13.

"You're already associating with one. I am one so suck it." Sasuke says resolutely.

Itachi was not only stunned but furious. Nobody talked to him like that, and there was no way in hell his brother was going to be gay. He felt disgusted. "Sasuke I'm warning you right now if I catch you with Naruto or any other fags, I'm going to make you wish you were never born and I never want to hear that from you again."

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's arm not caring that he grabbed the side with the injured shoulder and dragged Sasuke to his room. Itachi left slamming the door and then escaped to meet his dickwad sidekicks at the bar leaving Sasuke to figure out what to do with his shoulder on his own. Good thing he figured out how to pop it back in place when he was 11.

================================Authors Note=======================================

I would like to respond to a review I got from someone who didn't even leave at least leave their pen-name or a way to message back. You are not man or woman enough to face me like an adult. For the record I'm not gay, I'm just a straight girl with love for yaoi. One of my best friends is my GBF which is a gay best friend. I don't and never will have anything against people who are gay. In regards to your review which was "Kill yourself Fag" All you did was make me want to finish this fic more. Because now it's not just one of my plot babies anymore it's also my protest against Bullying and bigots.

P.S. I just used the flame review to roast a Marshmallow they do make perfect marshmallow roasters.

*Relaxes by a tiny campfire toasting marshmallow.*

P.P.S. I will not respond like I just did to all reviews I get I just can't stand trolls. Constructive critiques are encouraged, welcome and appreciated. If you guys feel like there's something that can be improved.


	3. Budding Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, thier is a pleasant surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shadow the dragonslayer  
> 1449282622\. Chapter 2
> 
> Great chapter I like the fact that Sakura is one of Naruto's best friends in this, she's usually a bitch in other stories most of the time. And Woah favorite character Itachi is going to be a colossal dick sadly, I hope he possibly sees he's being a Lil shit and find a new personality. Also how old is Kakashi and Itachi in this?
> 
> Itachi and Kakashi are both 21 in this and fair warning without going too far into spoiler territory Itachi is only going to get worse in later chapters.

Ever since the confrontation, Sasuke took to avoiding Naruto and Kakashi like the bubonic plague. It's not that Sasuke didn't like Naruto. He seemed ok; he just acted like a knucklehead sometimes. The problem was Itachi. Sasuke didn't want it getting back to Itachi that he was anywhere near Naruto. Sasuke may be able to put on a brave front when he knows, either way, he's screwed, but Itachi terrified him. The only thing Sasuke had to look forward to would be his birthday in a few months then he'd turn 18 and could leave and never come back. At least that was the plan. Leave it up two Naruto to throw a monkey wrench into the works, a big one. Damn that nosy knucklehead.

It started during lunch period. Nobody liked Sasuke because of his brother Itachi. Itachi was well known for being a complete bastard. Unfortunately, Sasuke had a lot of problems because of this; guilt by association and all. There weren't many tables open, and the one that had an empty seat was the one Naruto was sitting at with his friends. Sasuke didn't want to go over, but He had to sit with Naruto or sit on the floor. "Knucklehead it is" 'Sasuke thought ruefully to himself. So Sasuke walked over hoping at least one person here didn't hate his guts.

Naruto, Sakura, and Kiba were just chatting but so wholly engrossed that they didn't notice another person approach their table until Sasuke said something. "Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full. " Sasuke said politely. Kiba was about to tell Sasuke to get lost until Naruto and Sakura both shot Kiba a look that promised retribution if he didn't keep a lid on it. It was Naruto who spoke up though. "No calling me dobe, fag or freak "Naruto decreed then promptly returned to his conversation without another word or glance. Sasuke just nodded and sat down quietly.

Naruto started talking to Kiba about a new ninja video game coming out Sasuke began to speak with more excitement. "Did you see that they added new hidden levels from the last one? I hope they keep the character designs." He looked at all the eyes on him and shrunk back. Naruto seemed to take it in stride though, "Yeah. The new levels are supposed to be great." While Naruto liked the flashier characters, and so did Kiba, Sasuke liked the more historical ones. They spent the rest of the time discussing the pros and cons of both. Even Sakura contributing saying the historical aspect would make it more realistic this could make it better or worse depending on who you were. The chatting went on till lunch ended, and they had to go to class.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto said, elbowing him as they left, "You should hang again sometimes. You're wrong about that boring history stuff. But I don't mind if ya want to hear about the better characters." "Any characters better than seeing the hokages over and over again!" Kiba added jokingly. "Yeah," Sakura added. "It could be fun. Will we see you tomorrow?" Sasuke glanced away from the group nervously. "Sure. I mean, I might have time tomorrow." "Great! See ya then!" Naruto grinned as he bounded away with way too much energy. Really, where did he keep it all?

As weeks passed Kiba and Sakura started to like Sasuke. He was nice most of the time, but he did regularly change the subject when asked why he was late or didn't come in on a school day. Naruto was the one who noticed something was up. He'd see when Sasuke was holding his shoulder like it hurt when he bumped into something, or the bruises Sasuke would try to hide. Naruto noticed a lot of things about Sasuke that the others did not. It made him wonder if there might be more there, but Naruto did not want to scare Sasuke off, so he kept it to himself. Unbeknownst to Naruto, Sasuke was thinking along the same lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solomonssavior:  
> I hope the additions don't offend you. I just think the exposition is critical at the beginning of a story. Please let the readers know I'm so sorry I took so long on the editing. That nasty bug I had has gone away finally. I hope you enjoy the changes as much as I enjoy the story! Great chapter!
> 
> Thanks and no need to be sorry Solomon you're the most epically awesome fantastic betta reader ever what else kind of betta reader would edit when they have a killer migraine. And I'm not offended the changes you recommended made an enormous difference.


	4. Deepening Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sakura is a benevolent troll.

**Chapter 4: And More**

In The few weeks, it took for the small group to become best friends certain other feeling developed two. Sasuke didn't notice at first, and when he finally did, he didn't know what to do about it. It's not that he didn't like Naruto back he was pretty hot, and Sasuke could trust Naruto. There were so many reasons not to pursue a relationship that even Naruto had to know it was a bad idea. The college he was trying to get into was clear across the country, and his brother Itachi is a homophobic prick. Their town had the attitude of the 1930's, so for anything to work, they'd have to split right when they graduate or be freaking sneaky. Then again it could work out. Naruto could be sneaky, so they could try, but was it worth the risk to act on his feelings. Was it even fair to Naruto to ask him to sneak around? Sasuke agonized over this for a while. He just didn't know what to do, and it was so frustrating. The developing feelings and understanding the possible consequences of acting on them made Sasuke tense around Naruto which in turn made Naruto tense because he thought he did something wrong. That left a mutual tension in their group that was almost thick enough to cut with a knife.

It was Naruto who took the first leap with his friend's help of course. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Kiba were all over Hinata's house. It was Ino who graciously allowed Sasuke to use her as an alibi so he could spend some time with his friends. At some point, Kiba decided to take a walk around the Huga estate with his girlfriend Hinata and Sakura went to hang out with Hanna I'm sure we all know whose idea that was, I mean everyone completely baling at just the right time? We all know who'd come up with that. They left Sasuke and Naruto alone obviously. Naruto was sitting on the couch behind where Sasuke was sitting on the floor.

One way or another, something had to give, and he'd prefer sooner rather than later; Naruto was leap before you looked kind of guy so just sitting and stewing wasn't going to work for him. Whether they ended up hating each other, stayed friends or became something more it was going to happen and fast. Naruto and Sasuke were playing Ninja Storm together. After waiting till everyone was gone Naruto decided to confront Sasuke about being a complete ice king around him.

"Hey, Sasuke we need to talk," said Naruto. The way Naruto said it and the weird tension around them the last couple weeks which was admittedly some Sasuke's fault he had a pretty good guess what was coming and he did what most introverts do when faced a situation they aren't ready to address yet. Clam up and try to dodge it. So he pretended he didn't hear. "Hey, I'm talking to you here," Naruto said aggravation seeping into his voice.

"So talk," Sasuke replied curtly.

Naruto had more than just a little steam to let off he was furious Sasuke was blowing him off the way he was. Naruto was under the impression they were at least friends though he had hoped for something more. The way Sasuke was ignoring him it didn't look like that would happen anytime soon. "Stupid teme! Stop being such a dick. Listen, I don't know what your problem is but…. HEY!" Naruto stopped mid-rant as he realized Sasuke was ignoring him again. Fed up Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm to turn him around and make him listen. Sasuke tried to jerk his arm away. The force inadvertently pulled Naruto closer to him they were mere inches away from each other.

A jolt went through Naruto's body as he realized just how close they were; His heart was pounding in his chest. They were mere inches apart. Naruto noticed a small scar above Sasuke's eye for a brief moment he wondered where he got it. Lost in the heat of the moment Naruto closes the distance between them.

Sasuke was surprised by the feeling of soft lips against his own. He felt pleasant warmth go through his body as Naruto deepened the kiss. Sasuke Suddenly became aware of what he was doing and who with and jerked back so fast this time; he nearly flew across the room.

An awkward pause settles as both boys try to collect their thoughts after what just happened. Naruto's mind was racing. There are so many things wrong with what just happened. For starters, Itachi would kick both their asses if he found out. Did Sasuke even like him that way? Was worth risking? Did Sasuke think it was? Did Sasuke also want to pursue this further?

At the same time, Sasuke was dealing with his reservations. Ok, apparently Naruto liked him. That was promising, but with the threat of Itachi looming over them, was it worth the risk? He didn't want Naruto to get hurt. Sasuke pondered this for a moment. There were so many Risks, but you never know until you try so while Naruto sat there as quietly as he'd ever seen that idiot, Sasuke decided to take a chance.

Naruto was interrupted from his thoughts as Sasuke's lips met his. The warmth of his mouth sent a current through Naruto's body; Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke's neck as he lost himself in Sasuke's soft lips. Lost in the bliss of the moment, they didn't notice anything else, until they were interrupted by a soft girlish giggle. Sasuke quickly pulled away from Naruto and Naruto was still stupefied after that mind-blowing kiss, so it took him a moment longer to register Sakura's presence. They knew Sakura wouldn't tell anyone they were just a little embarrassed that she walked in on them, and that they ended up in a lip lock in the middle of their friend's living room. Good thing Hiashi didn't see that or they'd be in trouble big time. Sakura was utterly unaffected by what she just saw save for a trace of amusement.

With a small glint of amusement with her eyes, she winked and said: "You might want to find somewhere more private before continuing that." She giggled once more and left the room.

There were so many things Naruto wanted to say. He wanted it to work he did but could they? But Before Naruto could say anything Sasuke spoke first. "If we're going to make this work no one can know besides Sakura and only because she already knows; at least until I'm old enough to go to college, then we can figure it out from there. "

Naruto didn't like the idea of having to hide it, but he understood.

This year was going to be a long one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again Solomonssavior
> 
> Please read and review I promise only bite trolls.


	5. Should have known Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, teenagers don't think things through because they cant control their hormones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter I Sollomansavior wrote half of because I was embarrassed.

**chapter 5: Calm Before The Storm**

===============================should have known part one===============================

Sasuke went to hang out with Naruto at 5. Of course, Sasuke had to get one of his friends to be an alibi him. He'd have to thank Shino and Neji later. Sasuke was going to stay over Naruto's. Kakashi was OK with it on the condition they keep it down if they were going to do anything. It wasn't hard to figure out what Kakashi meant he did know they were dating after all. Sasuke was quietly embarrassed, and Naruto told Kakashi to shut the hell up. Kakashi only chuckled and left them be he didn't feel it was any of his business they were almost 18 after all.

It's not like Naruto hadn't thought about taking that next step he wanted he just didn't want to put Sasuke under any pressure. He even made sure the guest room was ready in case Sasuke didn't want to sleep in the same room as him. They were in Naruto's bedroom at the moment though Naruto was sitting on the bed and Sasuke was sitting next to him. They were playing the new Ninja Scrolls Game. Naruto was in the middle of a combat move when he jabbed Sasuke in the rib, turning a combat game into a mock fight. Sasuke countered with a punch on the arm, and Naruto tackled him, pinning him to the bed.

"I got you, Sasuke. I'm a lot better at this game than you are! Hey, are you okay?" Sasuke was staring at him, up from the bed. Sasuke was underneath naruto, and he didn't seem like he wanted to fix that. A jolt went through Naruto's body as he realized just how close they were; His heart was pounding in his chest. They were mere inches apart.

He moved without a second thought. Sasuke felt Naruto's soft lips against his own. He could hardly believe what was happening as he felt the warmth spread through his body. The feeling of Naruto's mouth on his jawline and hand on his stomach just above the hem of his shirt snapped him out of it. Naruto traced his hand down his shirt, was he trying to tease, and stopped only at the hem again.

Sasuke growled from beneath him, "Dammit, Naruto I'm not made of glass, ya know!"

"I know that," Naruto said, having discarded both of their shirts to prove it. "I just don't want to hurt you."

Naruto tried to be careful, extraordinarily so, but Sasuke was having none of that. Sasuke had enough of being treated like he was too delicate. Without any warning, he grabbed Naruto through the front of jeans and simultaneously bit down on his neck, leaving a hickey that was probably going to be embarrassing for the both later. He didn't care. He wanted Naruto turned on, and he was.

Naruto let out a gasp as Sasuke smirked up at him. "You're sure you want this? I don't want to pressure you…" Naruto's last coherent thought was destroyed as Sasuke's nails raked down his back.

He quickly found himself face-down on the bed. Sasuke could barely suppress a cry of pleasure and his whimper of pain as Naruto ripped down his pants and started to get him ready. He did try to be slow about it and use lube, but dammit Sasuke was impossible!

Naruto lined kisses down Sasuke's back when he was finally successful, and held still as long as he could. Slowly Naruto started moving and thrusting as Sasuke tried to become accustomed to it, biting into the pillow in front of him.

"God, it's so hard not to move right now."

Sasuke moaned as he finally got used to the intrusion and began to enjoy it.

He figured one more well-placed quip would get him, and Naruto, through this. In all likelihood, they'd probably get well into the next round. "Well, Naru—I did tell you I'm no girl, why the hell don't you move?" He punctuated his readiness by grinding his hips and ass up against Naruto's stomach.

Naruto took the hint and with another kiss began thrusting against Sasuke until he was nearly ready to go. He grabbed Sasuke roughly determined for him to enjoy himself too. When they were finally spent, Naruto slowly pulled out and collapsed by thorough trussed up and happy Sasuke.

Tired and completely happy with the turn of events the night had taken, they curled up together and fell asleep.

===================================Next morning=======================================

The alarm clock jolted the awake. It took a little while to recover from the sleep induced haze.

"Shit, I forgot to turn off the alarm. Sorry, Sasuke."

When Sasuke went to sit up, he felt a pain shoot up his spine. The memory of what happened the night before hit him like a ton of bricks.

It didn't take long for Naruto to wake up and see that Sasuke was upset. Maybe he had hurt him?

Sasuke, did I do something wrong? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Naruto asked worriedly.

Sasuke's only answer was "Itachi is going to kill me." Sasuke said it so quietly and so timidly Naruto almost didn't hear it. Almost.

Naruto pulled Sasuke into a comforting embrace. "I won't let anything happen to you. If he hurts you, I'll kick his ass." Naruto said resolutely. Sasuke just lets Naruto hold him.

It was a beautiful thought, but Sasuke didn't want Naruto anywhere near his brother. Naruto would be gone as fast as he could run. He was just going to have to hope his brother didn't find out.

He should have known it wouldn't be that simple.


	6. Should have known Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sasuke realizes he done fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews:
> 
> Guest chapter 5 . 14h ago
> 
> Uh oh. It feels like the other shoe is about to drop. :(
> 
> Reyshia: Yep its going to drop all right you know mine and Solomonssavior's writing so well.
> 
> Solomonssavior: You are correct! I'm so sorry.
> 
> Guest chapter 2. 15h ago
> 
> The reviewer who told you to kill yourself writes the same thing to all the other SasuNaru fic writers. They are a well-known troll within the fandom. Ship Sasuke and Naruto with anyone but their canon wives, get flamed. They just look to see what pairing you're writing and copypasta their usual flame. Ignore their words.
> 
> Reyshia: Rather than ignore stuff like that I like to use it for ideas but thanks for the tip.
> 
> Solomonssavior: COPYPASTA! It was before I started co-authoring, but there's no reason to take him seriously. He's an asshat. Thanks for the review J

After their talk, Naruto and Sasuke got dressed and left for high school. Thank goodness it was the last month then Sasuke could get away from his bastard brother. Any other day it would be an average morning, but this morning was a little different. They just didn't know it. They didn't see the maniacal blond when they left. They didn't see him cackling to himself quietly, and they didn't see him grab his cell to make a call looking more twistedly amused as he did. They'll wish they had it was a call that would and make them regret everything that happened between them and not just that stolen kiss when they thought no one was there. Deidara just loved to cause pain and to be at the right place right time gave him prime opportunity to have some fun.

Itachi was at home sleeping off another hangover after a night of drinking with his two sidekicks; well one. Sasori seemed to be avoiding being near him in public. He'd have to deal with the little wimp later. If Sasori turned on him, there'd be dire consequences then. The redhead knew that since Itachi had made his point clear many _many_ times since they were kids. Deidara, on the other hand, was an entirely different story. Speaking of the blond, Deidara's all too familiar ringtone distracted Itachi from his thoughts.

"This better is important you moron, or I'll kick your ass for waking me up this early," Itachi said grumpily.

"Woah, calm down sleeping beastie just thought you'd be interested to know where your brother was last night," Deidara said pointedly, waiting for Itachi to ask him.

"As long he wasn't with that Naruto bastard, I don't give a fuck," Itachi said groggily.

"Funny you should mention that kid," Deidara said snickering.

That last comment had Itachi bolt up write and very wide awake. "Deidara I'm going to ask only once, and none of your beating around the bush bullshit. Was my brother with that little faggot or not?" Itachi retorted.

Deidara just snickered a little only serving to raise Itachi's ire more before replying in a tone of pure amusement. "It sure looked like him… There aren't any other short haired annoying blonds we know of, and while we're on the subject, they looked pretty cozy together," to make sure he'd gotten Itachi riled he added, " I would be too if I were kissing an Uchiha."

Itachi had heard enough and hung up quickly before he destroyed his phone in anger. He'd teach that brat of a brother who was in charge here, and he'd make sure Naruto learned his lesson well.

 

Later that day Itachi stormed over to the Aburame's looking for Sasuke. When Shibi answered the door, he saw a very pissed off Itachi. Itachi demanded to know where Sasuke was. Shibi was no fool. Itachi looked hell-bent and legal guardian or not; he wasn't going to leave that poor kid with Itachi. Sasuke was 18 anyway, so to hell if Itachi didn't know where he was.

Itachi got a very calm -I'm sorry, I haven't seen Sasuke today, and I have an appointment. Shibi then shut the door on Itachi's face and went back to bed. It was quite early after all.

When Itachi did finally find Sasuke, he was he pissed. Not only was Sasuke with Naruto, but he was also kissing him. He thought it was Disgusting. Itachi stalked over to the couple. If looks could kill, Naruto and Sasuke would have died an excruciating death ten times over. They both saw Itachi coming and were terrified. Naruto instinctively stepped in front of Sasuke to try to protect him. Itachi slammed his fist into Naruto stomach so hard he lost his breath and doubled over. Itachi then dragged Sasuke home, pulling him by the arm, jerking him roughly until he heard the crack of it dislocating. Itachi didn't warn, didn't threaten; he just beat the living hell out of Sasuke.

After had done enough damage to make his point Itachi calmly leaned down and in a voice that sent a cold chill down Sasuke's spine just said, "Next time you're both dead."

All Sasuke could think was that he should have known better. There was no way it was ever going to work. His brother was a psychotic ass hole, and no one cared. They didn't care when he was ten they didn't care now. Naruto cared, and look what that got him. He should have stopped it. That first kiss never should've happened. How selfish could he be? All Sasuke could do now was end it before Naruto got hurt or worse.

It took weeks before Sasuke could go to school again, and thankfully it was the last day. He passed his classes from a hospital bed and had already got accepted into a college as far away from Konoha as possible. Sasuke didn't want to be around any longer than he had to. The further he was away from Naruto, the safer Naruto was; too bad it was never that simple.

Naruto got to school the same time Sasuke did. He was distraught over the last couple weeks. He was considering ending the relationship. Naruto knew Itachi was a bastard, but he didn't realize it was this bad. Sasuke looked like someone threw him down the stairs. Maybe it wasn't worth it; I mean Itachi would probably do worse if they got caught together again. Naruto was all for standing his ground, but even he knew something had to give.

After sending Sasuke off, for hopefully the last time because after this Sasuke would be in college and out of his hair, Itachi met up with his loyal sidekick Deidara at Akatsuki. Sasori was there too, but he preferred to stay away from the two of them choosing a seat on the other side of the room. Itachi spent pretty much the whole time raving about how he hated his brother and how he wanted to beat the gayness out of Sasuke.

"God damn queers." Itachi ranted to Deidara.

Ever the sadist decided he decided to have a little fun just to do it. He got Itachi drunk and riled him up more. "Are you still mad about your brother?" Deidara asks obviously amused.

Itachi wasn't amused at all. "Deidara shut it, you know that's not funny it's sick!" Itachi said. His voice was dripping with disgust.

"And disgusting all fags should have it beat out of um," Deidara said cruelly.

"Hmmm not a bad idea I already took care of Sasuke, so maybe Naruto should be taught a lesson too," Itachi said just as cruelly as Deidara.

"Yea lets," Deidara agreed with Itachi, and the two of them sauntered off to find and harass Naruto.

As Sasori listened to them and watched them leave, he realized he was angry. More than that, hatred for them burned in his stomach. He was tired of being Itachi's little sheep. He went to tell Kakashi what the other two were planning. Hopefully, the fact they used to be friends would count for something, and Kakashi would believe him.

Sasori walked into the bookstore where Kakashi worked and told him what Itachi and Deidara were going to do. Not only did Kakashi believe him, but he also ran out in the middle of his shift to find Naruto before Itachi got ahold of him. Unfortunately, he was too late.

Naruto went to where he and Sasuke had agreed to meet up and took a moment to organize his thoughts after coming to a realization. ' _If I end, it then hopefully Itachi will leave Sasuke alone. I mean if he's not seeing a guy, he's not doing anything wrong right? Yea that what I'll do. I'll leave him then he'll be ok. I just hope Sasuke will forgive me.' Unbeknownst to Naruto, Sasuke was thinking the same thing._

_They never had a chance to talk, as Naruto was grabbed in the night and hauled off._

_Sasuke arrived, but Naruto wasn't there. He just took the extra time to compose his thoughts much like Naruto did, reaching the same realization. After a few hours though, Sasuke got worried, and was going to look for Naruto but decided to find his brother instead. Maybe if he told him they broke up, he'd leave them both alone. Then he wouldn't have to break up with Naruto and see him hurt. He could just disappear across the country._

_Meanwhile in the alleyway by the bar, Itachi and his idiot friends always hung out Naruto was slammed against the wall angrily by the elder Uchiha_. "Hey, little monster, seen my brother lately? I bet you want to, but here's the thing. You are going to stay away from my brother because I don't like fags like you, you disgusting little monster. It's bad enough my brother is one, so I want you to get lost for good, or I'll make sure no one ever sees you again."

"Why jealous?" Naruto replied. His voice was dripping with disdain. "Bet you wish ANYONE liked you half as much as EVERYONE loves Sasuke."

Itachi let out an inhuman scream and bashed him back into the wall before punching him until he was tired and Naruto was bleeding. He released his collar and shoved him toward Deidara.

"Ewww the fags touching me!" Deidara shoved him away roughly, sounding disgusted. He and Itachi began kicking him any place they could find skin until Kakashi saw them and tried to fight them off. He tackled Itachi from behind and rolled him, but even in his fury, he couldn't win against them both. Deidara pinned him. He watched Itachi go back to kicking Naruto as the kid struggled to get up and keep them from hurting him.

It didn't take Sasuke long to find his jackass brother. What he wasn't expecting was see something from his worst nightmares.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reyshia: I hated doing this to our main characters
> 
> Solomonssavior: So Intro. Hi there. I Just wanted to say hi since I've been moonlighting this fic for quite a bit. That was quite a scene to end on, though. A bit darker than I'm used to writing. Well actually, a lot darker. I'll just be over here eating chocolate and helping to write a happy ending…. I hope.


	7. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke grows a spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guest:  
> More chapters pretty please with Ramen on top XD
> 
> Morningstar: Aww how sweet I'm glad you like our fan-fiction.
> 
> Solomonssavior: Well I don't think this is what you meant when you wanted more chapters, but it gets better. Ramen yum!

It didn't take Sasuke long to find his jackass brother. What he wasn't expecting was see something from his worst nightmares.

Naruto was laying on his side with a black eye, curled up in a ball with blood gushing down his nose. He reminded Sasuke, horribly, of himself. The last thing Sasuke ever wanted to see. When Itachi saw Sasuke standing there, he stopped only long enough to mock Sasuke.

"Well, little brother you see what happens when people don't listen? People get hurt, like your friend here." Itachi said with sadistic glee as he gave Naruto a hard kick to the ribs.

Sasuke felt his blood boiling. Before he knew what he was, he was doing Sasuke lunged towards Itachi. Sasuke barely felt the sickening crack of bone as he slammed his fist into Itachi's face.

Then it was over; as Sasuke saw Itachi lying there unconscious; panic began to set in as the stark reality of what he just did and what Itachi would probably do to him when he woke hit him.

Sasuke could hardly think, or even breathe. His heart was like deafening white noise in his ears, and as he looked down, he realized his hands were shaking, and he was Almost convulsing uncontrollably. He barely registered someone asking if was ok; the world focused on a pinpoint of vision as someone called to him, and then he was falling. He didn't even feel it when he hit the ground.

Naruto couldn't even move to defend himself. He could barely breathe let alone run away it hurt so much. He barely registered Itachi talking to someone as he kicked him again. Then it just stopped. When Naruto got up, he saw that Sasuke was there, and Itachi was on the ground. Itachi out cold was surprising enough, but Sasuke He shook like a leaf standing there as he began to cry and try to stop the shaking in his hands and his arms.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto got up shakily and started toward him. He looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

Sasu—" Naruto called as Sasuke frantically looked up at him. Just like that, it became too much for him, and he fell backward as Naruto lunged forward to grab him just in the nick of time. "KAKASHI, I need help over here!"

Kakashi had already elbowed Deidara, who saw Itachi fall and ran away.

Kashi made sure both boys got medical attention. Sasuke's condition was minor besides the broken hand. The faint was believed to be a severe panic attack. Naruto's situation, however, was a little worse, a lot of cuts and bruises, a mild concussion, and a solitary cracked rib.

Sasuke was a little startled after he woke up in a hospital of all places, but he calmed down quickly when a doctor explained why he was there Until Sasuke heard said doctor say he fainted.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke said abruptly, "I do not faint."

"Well, in light of the situation, it's understandable to—"

"Girls faint. I do not." He interrupted his eye twitching.

"Trauma has a way of affecting people, Sasuke; it's not unreasonable to think that you would be unable to handle the situation at hand."

Sasuke paused from his terseness and looked at the doctor, "So… Is my brother here?"

The doctor sighed. "No Kakashi Hatake has given us more than enough reason to ban him from the hospital, but he was picked up by the police when it was clear that what happened to the Uzumaki boy was by his hand."

The doctor urged Naruto and Kakashi to press charges, and they did. Itachi and Deidara got arrested for the attack. Itachi was found guilty of child abuse, hate crime, assault and battery and numerous other charges from unrelated incidents, pretty much anyone who asked for a statement gave one enthusiastically. Deidara was found guilty of an accessory to all of them. Deidara got ten years, and Itachi received 20 20 after a surprisingly short time in court.

Naturally, everyone was thrilled that it was over, but for Sasuke, there was a lot of work to be done.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, everyone, on fanfiction.net, who critiqued and reviewed as I was writing this I really appreciate it.


End file.
